


A Debt Paid

by flickawhip



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Maria made a bet... now she moves to pay it off.Not real, not even slightly.





	A Debt Paid

Maria Sakkari had been flushing as she crept into Johanna Konta’s bedroom at the hotel. She had been glad when the door was easily locked. She might have made the bet, and she definitely wants to enjoy what is about to happen, but she has always been worried about being caught during... the act.

She was still a little shy as she slipped into Johanna’s bed, smiling when the other girl stirred and turned to kiss her, smirking slightly.

“Ready to pay that debt then?”

The words were teasing, Johanna’s hand tangling into Maria’s hair to pull her closer, her free hand slipping to Maria’s hip, pulling Maria over her, her smirk teasing even as she spoke.

“You... really are beautiful.... you little tramp.”

Maria had flushed, then moved to kiss Johanna, mewling almost wantonly at the feel of Johanna’s fingers against her clit, arching needily.  
“Fuck...”

Jo had smiled, moving to flip them so that Maria was pinned under her, her fingers slipping into the girl, the needy mewl giving her the answer as to how badly Maria had wanted this when she came to bed. The girl had panted the word ‘fuck’ several more times before Johanna took any pity on her, adding a third finger before moving to tease the girl’s clit, her smirk soft against the girl’s breast before she moved to take a nipple into her mouth. 

Maria had screamed as she came apart, arching to press down into Johanna’s touch.

“.... Fuck.”

Johanna had smirked slightly.

“Oh babe... you have no idea just how often you’ll have a reason to use that word now...”

She had moved to pull Maria’s leg over her hip, her fingers slipping back into the girl as she added.

“You’ll definitely have plenty of reasons to scream...”


End file.
